


Solemn oath

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin kneeled in front of Arthur and Gwen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemn oath

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, I'll update later!

Merlin kneeled in front of Arthur and Gwen. The moment was solemn and the courtyard, though packed with all Camelot’s court and inhabitant, was completely silent. Geoffrey nodded then, signaling to Merlin it was his turn to talk.

“I, Merlin, son of Hunith, I swear allegiance to Camelot and his King. I swear to protect them both, at the risk of my life.”

Merlin voice was serious, he kept his eyes fixed on Arthur and waited.

Arthur took the silver circlet that Geoffrey held him and put it on Merlin’s head.

“Merlin, son of Hunith” Arthur said, “stand up.”

Merlin obeyed and, as he had been advised before the ceremony, turned to face the crowd.

“Nobles, citizens of Camelot, I present you Sir Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot.”

The crowd applauded and cheered.

As official as the ceremony was, it didn’t really matter for Arthur. What really mattered was the promise Merlin had made a few month before when he had revealed his magic to Arthur and saved his life.

_“Arthur… I have magic.”_

_Arthur watched as the embers took the shape of a dragon._

_“It’s impossible. How?”_

_Merlin understood all the other questions contained in that simple word and answered._

_“I was born like this. It’s part of who I am. It was never a matter of choice…”_

_“Why telling me this now, when I’m dying?” Arthur’s voice was quavering._

_“Because I think I can save you.”_

_“And you expect me to trust you when you’ve just admitted that you lied to me since the day we met?”_

_Merlin’s grip around Arthur’s waist loosened._

_“I suppose you have all the right not to trust me and I’d understand if you didn’t want me near you but… I want you to know that I’ve never used my magic against you! It was always for you, for Camelot…”_

_Merlin wanted to let go of Arthur then but Arthur gripped his hands._

_“Don’t go… Just… Hold me and… Do it, whatever you have to do… It’s not like I have anything to lose.”_

_Merlin briefly nodded then._

_“I… I’ll do all I can to save you Arthur.”_

_When Merlin’s eyes turned gold, Arthur couldn’t tear his eyes away from that view. It was scary but also calming in a strange way._

_Arthur felt a warm feeling wrap up around him. It was soothing and Arthur felt the ache slowly recede. Merlin’s arms were holding him tight and he could feel his manservant’s body starting to shake._

_“I’ll save you… I can’t let you die…” Merlin murmured as the waves of magic kept flowing through Arthur’s body. “I’ll never let you die… I can’t live without you Arthur… I can’t.”_

_“Don’t leave me Merlin.”_

_As the magic was engulfing them both, Arthur realized he wasn’t afraid, he felt better than ever, he felt safe. That’s when he knew that he wouldn’t exile Merlin or punish him in any way for his treason._

_“I’ll never leave you Arthur… Even if you ask me to… I promise I’ll always be by your side!”_

 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, drawing Arthur from his memories.

Arthur smiled to Merlin and then took Gwen’s hand and lead them to the main hall where a banquet was waiting for them.

He would have time later to be alone with Merlin and make his own oath of fidelity.


End file.
